Yin y Yang
by Hikaru Itsuko
Summary: Traduccion Que pasaría si en una noche tenebrosa Hanamichi pide un deseo que lo convierte en mujer y la unica manera de que el deseo sea revertido es que alguien lo ame como chico. Hanauke
1. El drama de Hana

**N.A.:** Jejeje este fic es una traducción del ingles, con el permiso de la escritora Late-Sleeper, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios, yo se los haré llegar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Takehiko Inoue sama XD, y este fic es sin fines de lucro.

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Traducido por: Hikaru Itsuko**

* * *

oOoOoOo

Eran pasadas las 7 de la noche; casi todas las calles de Kanagawa estaban desiertas. Todos estaban en la comodidad de sus hogares. Solo unos pocos espectadores y almas perdidas estaban deambulando por las calles. Alrededor de una callejuela se podía observar una figura alta pateando un balde de basura inocente el cual daba un ruido fuerte que hacía eco a través de la noche. Después de unos minutos de golpearlo, fue suficiente para el balde de basura que lucía como una lata de refresco aplastada.

"Baka Gori! No me tenía que pegar tan fuerte además no es mi culpa…. Grr… baka Gori." Hanamichi refunfuñaba por lo bajo, pateando por última vez el balde de basura. Una lata salió volando del pote pegándole a un gato despistado, haciéndolo maullar de tal forma que podría despertar a los muertos.

Pero el pelirrojo, inconsciente de todo esto, estaba tan absorto compadeciéndose así mismo, que tomo el camino errado hacia su casa.

"… y esos bakas, ellos no saben cuando parar sus bromas." Un suspiro se escapo de Hanamichi al recordar como su ejército se burlaba cuando el capitán gorila lo estaba magullando. Imágenes se repetían en su cabeza y esto hizo que llegaran lágrimas a sus ojos.

Un suspiro del pelirrojo llorando habría sido una escena divertidísima para los espectadores… pero sí miraran de cerca esos tristes ojos color chocolate, su corazón se estrujaría por la pena que emiten. Hanamichi era la imagen perfecta de un niño perdido.

Intento duramente de limpiar sus lágrimas pero fallo miserablemente debido a que las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin parar. Este era uno de esos días que se sentía sólo y abandonado. Sólo… la palabra lo apuñalo en el corazón, pero el solo encogió los hombros con una sonrisa débil. Sólo… no lo admitía verbalmente pero siempre supo que a la mayoría de las personas no lo quería... sólo…che! Prefería aceptar un golpe del gorila que admitir que estaba triste... el genio nunca se sentía triste.

Lástima… esa palabra no tiene espacio en su mundo… no quiere que otros sientan lástima por él... es por eso que nunca muestra... muestra su verdadero yo... lo solitario que es. Lo que las personas ven es solo el exterior, escandaloso, odioso, y proclamado por el mismo genio no es mas que una ilusión... una máscara que esconde el niño vulnerable que es.

Pero estando solo en el oscuro callejón resurgen sus verdaderos sentimientos… el sentimiento vuelve corriendo a él y el objeto principal de su miseria es cierta chica de cabello castaño llamada Haruko. Sí, la chica le devolvió la esperanza, pero al parecer ella no sabe lo importante que es para Hanamichi y todo es por culpa de ese Rukawa.

"Rukawa…" el nombre le daba un sabor amargo a su boca. "Ese estúpido zorro" en los últimos días Haruko ha estado desmayándose por el zorro y eso esta afectando el cerebro de Hanamichi. Y para echarle mas sal a la herida varios de sus compañeros de clases lo compararon con el lento zorro, diciendo que Rukawa es muy bueno mientras él, Sakuragi Hanamichi era un dolor en el cuello para el equipo. Haruko, Rukawa, el equipo, sus compañeros de clases y su ejercito, todo se une y se suma a su depresión.

Estando sólo en ese momento pensó para sí mismo que esta bien dejar salir lo que esta sintiendo... estaba sumando todas sus emociones, listo para llorar y sacar sus preocupaciones cuando...

"¡ITAI!" Hanamichi chilló cuando su cadera choco con algo duro. Que suerte la suya, porque le pasa a él cuando estaba a punto de dejar salir sus sentimientos. Una vena apareció de repente, estaba tan furioso con el objeto que arruinó su lástima hacia si mismo, rayos... justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax de su drama para ganar el premio de la academia.

Observo hacia abajo al objeto ofensor…

"¡Nani! ¡Una mesa! ¿Quién diablos puso esto en el camino del genio?" Examinó la tabla mas cerca por algunos minutos pero cuando finalmente termino la inspección una voz lo llamo.

"¿Chico, quieres que te lea la fortuna?" Hanamichi dio un salto lejos de la mesa al segundo de haber escuchado una voz ronca que pareciera salida de ultratumba. Se agarro el pecho fuertemente porque parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del susto.

"¡Kuso! Que susto me has dado." Aun agarrándose el pecho sintiendo como su corazón se normalizaba. Miró ferozmente a la espeluznante mujer con velo enfrente de él.

La mujer frente a él tenía un vestido negro y un velo del mismo color que solo mostraba sus pálidas manos huesudas. Incluso ni la luz de la luna llena ayudó a Hanamichi para entrever algo del rostro de la mujer.

"¿Quieres hacerte una lectura de tu fortuna?" Dijo nuevamente la ronca voz. Hanamichi sintió todos sus vellos levantarse al escuchar la voz de la mujer. Estaba tan asustado que se le olvido preguntarle a la mujer de donde había salido… estaba seguro que no había nadie detrás de la mesa cuando él llegó.

La mujer se inclino un poco y la luz de la luna revelo un par de ojos verdes… curioso como es que solo los ojos se puedan percibir, pero todos los pensamientos desaparecieron de la mente de Hanamichi y a su vez se sintió hipnotizado por ese par de ojos

"¿Estás en drogas o algo parecido?" Hanamichi preguntó inocentemente con una cara de pura seriedad. Este comentario recibió una gran gota de sudor de parte de la mujer.

"Estás triste." La extraña mujer dijo directamente ignorando el último comentario. Con esta pregunta-o-más-bien-comentario, el dolor que estaba sintiendo hace poco antes de ser-interrumpido-por-la-mesa volvió rápidamente a él.

"Aa" Hanamichi asintió débilmente y las lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente.

"amor" la mujer continuo como para afirmar el hecho y no imponiendo una pregunta y el pobre pelirrojo solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

"Yo puedo darte algo para ayudarte." La mujer miró dentro de su bolso el cual-apareció-de-la-nada y metió su mano buscando algo. Ella pasaba por un momento difícil debido a que no encontraba el objeto que quería, y le tomo algunos segundos. Y después se extendió a un minuto. Luego a dos. Tres. Cuatro y luego habían pasado cinco minutos.

El pelirrojo no soportó más la espera y estaba a punto de quitarle la cartera y buscar por el mismo cuando la mujer dio un grito con su voz ronca…

"Eureka! Lo encontré" por Segunda vez en la noche Hanamichi sintió que le daría un ataque al corazón; agarro su pecho nuevamente mientras veía a la mujer con horror. Tomo nota mentalmente: ¡debo ir al doctor!.

"Aquí tienes." La mujer le entregó un objeto redondo y plano, con una parte negra y una blanca. Vio con curiosidad el objeto que la mujer sostenía, antes ya había visto uno pero nunca se preocupo por saber que era. Pero la mujer pareció leer su pensamiento.

"Es un Ying Yang. Solo bésalo y pide un deseo."

"Uh…" Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras tomaba el objeto que le era ofrecido. Estuvo a punto de preguntar algo cuando la mujer desapareció. Hanamichi miró a ambos lados esperando ver por donde se había ido la mujer, pero la mujer parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire. Estaba por entrar en pánico, pensando que era algún tipo de zona dimensional cuando escuchó un ruido por lo bajo.

Hanamichi miró hacia abajo y vio a la extraña mujer arrastrándose debajo de la mesa. La señora entonces cargó la mesa en su espalda y camino en puntillas para hacer una salida silenciosa. Gotas de sudor salieron de la cabeza de Hanamichi y tomo otra nota mental: alejarme de mujer-con-velo-que-pretende-saber-leer-la-fortuna.

Después de que la mujer se fue, Hanamichi se quedo ahí parado luciendo una mirada confusa mientras miraba el ying yang que le dio la señora.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?" se exprimió el cerebro buscando una respuesta.

"…"

"…"

Luego de quince minutos de pensar sin obtener éxito alguno y sintiéndose exhausto siguió las indicaciones que le dio la mujer, y beso el objeto.

De la nada dos humeantes colores empezaron a formarse alrededor del objeto que estaba sosteniendo, y sin más lo lanzó al suelo. El humo-rosado-y-azul se intensificó al frente a él, y así como la suerte no estaba de su lado su cuerpo se paralizó, haciendo que el pobre chico ni siquiera se pudiera mover o gritar.

Los humeantes colores tomaron forma inesperadamente frente de sus ojos. Y desgraciadamente Hanamichi solo pudo abrir su boca de par en par al momento que el humo se formo en dos cuerpos humanos.

A medida que los dos cuerpos terminaban de agarrar forma el humo se fue desvaneciendo dejando dos pequeñas que parecían niñas al frente de él. Poco a poco las niñas abrieron sus ojos... y enfocaron su vista divisando la persona parada al frente, a un confundido-horrorizado, Sakuragi Hanamichi.

"¡Oh mira Ying! Un lindo pelirrojo."

**:Tsuzuku:**

**§ Líneas fuera de contexto §**

**Late-Sleeper: **hope you like it.

**Hikaru Itsuko:** Espero que les guste estoy traduciendo todo tal cual, espero que dejen comentarios y gracias a mi beta Mako chan que haría yo sin ella xD melodramática yo


	2. Deseo o Maldición

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Traducido por: Hikaru Itsuko**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue sama, es un fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Deseo o Maldición**

Dos criaturas salieron del yin yang y para horror de Hanamichi estas tomaron la forma de dos niñas.

Una de las chicas vestía uniforme, la falda era color azul-verdoso del mismo color del humo que la formo y un lazo que le hacía juego con una camisa blanco-bebe. En su frente tenía atada una cinta blanca con la palabra "yang".

La otra solo tenía puesto un pijama que consistía en una camisa sin mangas y un short de corte a las rodillas, estaba abrazando una almohada color rosa. En su frente también tenía atada una cinta con la palabra "yin". Lo que sorprendió a Hanamichi es que las dos chicas eran idénticas, ambas lucían cabello corto con un estilo peinado-al-aire, misma cara, la misma estructura del cuerpo… bueno prácticamente iguales, lo único que las diferenciaba era la ropa y la banda en la frente con su nombre en ellas.

"¡Oh mira Yin! Un lindo pelirrojo." Yang dijo entusiasmada señalando a un desorientado Hanamichi.

"…" Yin solo miró a su emocionada compañera sin ninguna expresión en la cara, sus ojos se contrajeron en una línea y Yang mostró una gota de sudor con la reacción de Yin.

Hanamichi miró a las dos, una primero y después la otra... sus ojos se abrieron en entendimiento cuando una de ellas llamo Yin a la que tenía el pijama, 'así que la otra debe ser Yang' se felicito mentalmente por haber descifrado el nombre de la que vestía el uniforme.

"¡En serio! Como si el nombre en nuestra frente no nos delatara" Yin le dice sarcásticamente al pelirrojo.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos un poco más por la impresión al escuchar la crítica de Yin. "¿Puedes leer mentes? ¿Qué son ustedes?" Caminando hacia las dos chicas.

Cuando tenía unos centímetros de separación de las chicas, se agacho para verlas de cerca. Con una mirada intimidante hacia ambas las observo, pero Yang solo le sonrió y Yin… bueno ella lo miró sin ninguna expresión.

Hanamichi se enderezo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. De repente radiantes rayos de sol aparecieron sobre su cabeza "¡ah ha! ¡Son las enanas de cenicienta, nyajajajaja! Soy un genio" el pelirrojo se río escandalosamente mientras hacía su pose y los rayos resplandecían mas.

A las dos chicas le aparecieron gotas de sudor mientras el lunático chico se reía con ganas durantes unos minutos, y las gotas se hicieron más grandes cuando Hanamichi se ahogo al entrarle una mosca en su gran boca.

"Este… no somos enanas…" Yang se rasco la parte de atrás del cuello, pero antes de que continuara Yin se metió.

"Y Cenicienta no tiene enanos es Blanca Nieves, baka."

"Nyajaja el genio solo las estaba probando..." Hanamichi se rió forzadamente tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, mientras las dos chicas le miraban con una expresión de-si-claro.

"Entonces ¿cual es tu deseo?" Las dos le preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Esto lo hizo reaccionar y las miró seriamente por unos cuantos segundos "Quiero que otros me quieran."

El arranque repentino del pelirrojo fue tan serio que ahora era el turno de ellas de abrir sus ojos al máximo con rastros de confusión. Ambas vieron al chico buscando alguna pista que les dijera que era una broma, pero los ojos de Hanamichi estaban tan llenos de sinceridad que les trajo una sonrisa a sus rostros. Al fin habían encontrado alguien con un corazón de oro… alguien que no deseaba ni dinero ni fama… solo quería que lo amaran.

Yang miró más de cerca al chico alto, camino alrededor de él buscando algún defecto, cuando se detuvo frente a él y se puso de puntillas para ver con detalles la cara del pelirrojo.

El rostro del pelirrojo era sorpresivamente hermosa cuando se miraba de cerca, sus labios eran irresistiblemente-besables y Yang casi quería besar esos labios cuando el fastidiado chico hizo un puchero. Su nariz no era ni muy larga, ni muy corta, era perfecta para su cara la cual le daba un look masculinamente atractivo.

Pero lo que capto la atención de Yang fueron sus grandes ojos-marrones-de-cachorrito, sus pupilas expresaban la mirada más inocente que ella haya visto, representaba la inocencia de un niño.

'Pero si es hermoso de adentro hacia afuera ¿cómo es que no le gusta a nadie?' Yang miró a Hanamichi pensativamente mientras escudriñaba al chico una última vez y sus ojos se posaron en los brillantes cabellos rojos.

"¡Ah ja! Cambiemos el color de tu cabello." Yang gritó encantada.

"¡¿NANI! Hey no te atrevas a tocar mi cabello... es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi madre."

"…"

A Yang y Yin les apareció gota de sudor pero cumplieron la petición del pelirrojo.

"¡Ya se! Tal vez es tu estatura. Las personas se pueden sentir intimidadas por eso."

"¡Baka! ¿Cómo podría jugar basketball si me haces más pequeño como Ryotchin."

"¿Tú cara?"

"¿Estás diciendo que el genio no es guapo?"

"¿…Tal vez tu voz?"

"Queeeeeee… la vez del genio es perfecta..." Hanamichi comenzó a cantar su famosa canción 'yo soy el genio' desafinando, fastidiando de está manera a las dos.

"Yo creo que es tu actitud."

"¿Estás diciendo que soy malo?"

Yin solo observaba todo el lío entre Yang y el idiota, _pero lindo_ pelirrojo. Mientras la conversación sin importancia progresaba Yin sintió como su paciencia se iba acabando poco a poco, _la_ _cual sería la gota que derramara el vaso._

Yin estaba a punto de decir algo para finalizar la discusión cuando Yang de repente grito enojada.

"¡AHHHHHHH! ¿Entonces que es lo que realmente quieres?"

Yin se sorprendió y una gota de sudor se formo es su cabeza, cuando miró con miedo a Yang. Esta era la primera vez en un millón de años que escuchaba a Yang gritar por estar enojada. Tomo nota mental: _nunca acabar la paciencia de Yang_.

Yang ardía de furia, tomando la forma de súper saiyajin 3, mientras miraba ferozmente al ahora inquieto genio, Yin también en el fondo estaba inquieta.

Hanamichi miró con preocupación a Yang, sus ojos se mostraban confusos e indefensos. Yang aun estaba viendo furiosamente al pelirrojo cuando su mirada llegó a los ojos de Hanamichi. Con esa expresión de tristeza en los ojos-de-cachorro el chico logro derretir el corazón de Yang.

"Ok. Pensare en otra idea, pero esta será la última vez, ¿entendido? No aceptare más negativas." Yang miró a Hanamichi con una expresión mucho más suave.

"Ahora déjame ver" Yang miró a Hana buscando, una mano en su cintura mientras la otra reposaba en su barbilla, observando a Hanamichi de vez en cuando.

Ahora era el turno de Hanamichi de perder la paciencia pero tenía miedo de que la súper saiyajin Yang apareciera otra vez, así que solo hizo un puchero molesto. Yang fue afortunada para ver el más lindo puchero que haya visto 'kawaii'.

Cuando vio esto, una idea le vino a la mente...

"¡Ya se!" Yang golpeó el aire triunfadoramente y miró a Hanamichi con un destello en sus ojos.

Hanamichi la miró con un poco de miedo y diversión.

Yang de repente sacó de la nada una varita mágica con un sol en un extremo, le pico el ojo a Hanamichi y empezó un baile raro alrededor de él.

Hanamichi se sintió un poco nervioso mientras Yang bailaba a su alrededor, imágenes de la extraña vieja de hace un rato vuelven a su mente, el solo pensar en esa mujer hizo que el rostro de Hanamichi perdiera el color por el terror. Y Yang tarareaba de una manera espeluznante y acompañado del horripilante baile empeoro la ansiedad que sentía Hanamichi.

Humo comenzó a formarse alrededor de Hanamichi a medida que Yang cesó poco a poco el ritual que daba-escalofrío-en-la-columna. El humo se empezó a acumular más y finalmente engulló a Hanamichi por completo.

El pelirrojo quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la voz no le salía de la boca, y para empeorar las cosas su cuerpo estaba paralizado por segunda vez.

Cuando se disipó el humo el rostro de Yang mostró una sonrisa satisfecha. Yang miró a su compañera a la cual cacho mirando boquiabierta a Hanamichi.

Al ver a una Yin estupidizada y una Yang sonriente hizo que Hanamichi se sintiera intranquilo –un sentimiento en el cual debería confiar de ahora en adelante.

"Presentando a la Señorita Sakuragi Hanamichi" Yang movió ambas manos hacia Hanamichi a medida que presentaba la nueva Hanamichi a una Yin todavía desconcertada.

"¡¿SEÑORITA!" Hanamichi miró a las dos con perplejidad.

El instinto le estaba diciendo que algo no estaba bien –¡un momento! Así que con el chasquido de un dedo sus manos vagaron por todo su cuerpo y a así sus manos tocaron un bulto en su pecho...

'…Esperen ¿un bulto?' Se toco un poco dudoso las dos protuberancias que tenía en su pecho y en cuanto el mensaje a su cerebro...

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Un grito muy fuerte hizo eco en toda Kanagawa… y la fuente de ese chillido ensordecedor era una hermosa chica pelirroja de ojos marrones… ¿chica?.

"¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO!"

"Solo te hice adorable" Yang le sonrió a Hanamichi con alegría.

Yin estaba tan desconcertada con la vista que tenía frente a ella que no podía decir ni una palabra coherente, parada frente a ellas estaba una alta, ojos-marrones, chica-pelirroja –la versión femenina del idiota que hace poco discutía con Yang.

La imagen de Hanamichi-chica que Yang esperaba estaba lejos de lo que veía; él, o mejor dicho ella quitaba el aliento con tan solo mirarla. Nunca espero que la versión femenina del pelirrojo fuera una diosa en carne y hueso.

Yang sonrió para sí misma mientras estudiaba su obra de arte. Su obra maestra ahora tenía el cabello largo casi llegaba a la altura de su cintura, sus suaves ondas entre rojas-doradas tocaban un poco su rostro dándole una aura suave femenina. Las cejas eran abundantes como antes pero con un toque femenino, los ojos casi iguales excepto por las pestañas que son más largas y espesas de una tonalidad más oscura, haciendo que su mirada sea sensual. La nariz se hizo un poco más chica para que encajara en la pequeña cara con forma-corazón. Pero lo que realmente capto la atención de Yang fueron los labios de Hanamichi, eran tan rojos como cerezas y el labio superior un poco más grueso, que nadie podría resistirse a besarlos.

El cuerpo es tan maravilloso como el rostro, sus hombros son delgados pero perfectos para sostener su hermosa cabeza. Sus senos no son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, firmes mientras estaban levantados orgullosamente en su pecho. Su cintura era delgada como un cisne y sus caderas son simplemente perfectas. Sus piernas a pesar de estar escondidas por jeans están totalmente en forma. La piel es dorada con un toque rosado dando una impresión lisa y suave. Algo que se podría llamar como leche y miel.

Pero cuando la mirada de Yang volvió al rostro de Hanamichi un pensamiento le llego a la mente... 'Su rostro… parece demasiado femenino para ser un chico, pero demasiado masculino para ser de una mujer...'

El rostro de Yang se disolvió en una pequeña sonrisa... 'me recuerda a Atalanta… no ella es mucho mejor, es una diosa... debe ser Atenea... una...'

"…Una diosa en un disfraz de humano." Yin completó la oración de Yang.

Yang lanzó una mirada furtiva sobre su hombro a Yin que aun estaba mirando boquiabierta a la pelirroja que ni siquiera se movió por un largo tiempo. Yang quería soltar la carcajada al ver a Yin tan sorprendida, era la primera vez que Yin se quedaba observando boquiabierta a alguien, pero Yang supuso que Hanamichi era diferente, divinamente diferente.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey!" Hanamichi gritó por décima vez rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Yang y el asombro en el que se encontraba Yin.

"¡Baka! ¿Por qué me transformaste en chica? ¡Cámbiame de vuelta... AHORA!"

"¿Eh?" Yang se rascó la cabeza mientras los ojos de Yin volvían a la normalidad.

"¿Eh? Lo siento no puedo hacer eso…. Perdón pero no se puede revertir el deseo al instante. Discúlpame" Yang contestó infantilmente mientras se mordía el labio inferior y con miedo miró a Hanamichi por encima del hombro mientras se sonaba nerviosamente los nudillos frente a la ahora diosa enfurecida.

"¡¿NANI!" Hanamichi estaba a punto de agarrar a Yang cuando Yin finalmente hablo.

"Sí, puede revertirse."

"¡¿Huh!" Yang y Hanamichi gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Hmmm…." Yang se rascó la barbilla, pensando profundamente sobre lo que Yin había dicho. "¡Ah huh!"

"…"

"…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que era?" Yang se rasca la cabeza a manera de disculpas y varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabeza.

Yin y Hanamichi colapsaron en el piso con el arrebato de Yang, sus pies están moviéndose al aire. tipo comics

"Baka."

"¡Ah! jejeje… lo siento… ¿estabas diciendo para revertir el hechizo verdad?"

"¡Aja eso!" Hanamichi afirmo con la cabeza alegremente como un niño casi encima de Yang.

"No hay ninguna…"

"¡¿NANI!" Hanamichi cayó de rodillas colocando su cara entre las palmas de sus manos.

"Pero… si una persona, quien te ame como chico, desea que regreses a tu antigua forma el deseo puede romperse."

"¡Youhei!" Los ojos de Hanamichi brillaron con la buena noticia que _ella_ acaba de recibir.

"¡Nu ju! No un amor platónico." Yang negó con el dedo hacia Hanamichi, el cuerpo apoyándose un poco sobre Hanamichi y la otra mano en su cadera.

"Entonces eso es." Yang se enderezó y fue hacia Yin. "¡Chow!" Y en un instante, y lanzando un beso, las dos desaparecieron dejando a una chica pelirroja aturdida.

**:Tsuzuku:**

* * *

**§ Líneas fuera de contexto o notas de la autora § **

**Jejeje pues aquí van mis notas, pues la autora aquí pedía disculpa por haberse atrasado, yo para actualizar paso casi una semana, o menos, pero bueno aquí lo tienen, no sean muy duros conmigo –hace reverencia-**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, ellos vieron que les conteste ahí mismo, nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Gracias Mako chan por ser beta del fic, por betear xD**


	3. Atalanta

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Traducido por: Hikaru Itsuko**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No son de mi propiedad sino de Takehiko Inoe Sama. Atalanta y Atenea son diosas de la mitología griega.**

* * *

**Capítulo** **3: Atalanta**

"¡Oi Baka Youhei! ¡Despiértate!" Hanamichi sacudía fuertemente a Youhei que se encontraba dormido mientras brincaba en la cama.

"¡Baka Hanamichi! ¡Déjame dormir!" Youhei le dio la espalda a Hanamichi haciendo que la pelirroja se molestara.

"¡Baka, necesito que me ayudes!"

"Déjame dormir." Youhei agarro con fuerza la cobija ignorando la petición que le hacía la voz femenina... '¿voz femenina? ¿Cuándo la voz de Hanamichi se volvió femenina?'. Y tan rápido como pudo Youhei se sentó en la cama encontrándose cara a cara con el rostro más hermoso que nunca había visto

"¿Ángel?"

"¡Baka!"

"¿Eh? ¡Los ángeles dicen malas palabras!"

"Baka Youhei"

"Hanamichi!" Youhei observó intensamente al ángel que estaba frente a él, el cual tenía el uniforme masculino de Shohoku, tenía un poco abierta la chaqueta mostrando parte de la camisa blanca... '¿de verdad es Hanamichi?' Y con eso en mente toco el pecho que se mostraba delante de él. ¡Aprieta! ¡Aprieta!.

"Parecen reales." Los ojos de Youhei se abrieron de la impresión mientras continuaba apretando para horror de Hanamichi.

"¡HENTAI!" Hanamichi le dio un cabezazo a su mejor amigo haciendo que sonara ton cuando sus cabezas chocaron.

"ITAI!" Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo… ambos se agarraban las cabezas gracias al fuerte golpe 'esas enanas también me quitaron mi fuerza'

'Itai. Eso dolió… ella es realmente Hanamichi, pero ¿por qué él se ve como chica?' Youhei miró entre sus dedos con algo de indecisión a la chica junto a él.

"¡Oi! ¿Quién eres tu?"

"¡NANI! Soy el genio del básquetbol Hanamichi Sakuragi." La chica se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado e hizo su pose de genio lo cual hizo que le apareciera una gota de sudor a Youhei.

"Pero ¿por qué tienes se…se…"

"¿Se? ¿Se… qué?"

"¡Baka! SENOS… y esos son de verdad." Dijo Youhei señalando con un dedo a Hanamichi que aún se estaba viendo que tenía de malo.

"¡Ah estos!" Hanamichi se señalo su pecho haciendo que su mejor amigo se sonrojara. "…Veras dos criaturas extrañas me transformaron en chica…" Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos del pelirrojo, haciendo que Youhei sintiera pena por su amigo.

Un gran suspiro escapo de los labios de Hanamichi antes de que pudiera terminar de contar su historia, y por está razón Youhei se acerco al ángel frente a él para darle un abrazo mostrándole su apoyo.

Hanamichi siguió con su historia; absolutamente toda la historia comenzando desde la extraña mujer hasta la maldición que le cayó. Youhei solo pudo escuchar asintiendo de vez en cuando para darle la fuerza suficiente para continuar con su relato.

Cuando la historia terminó Youhei miro fijamente a la hermosa chica, estaba indeciso, no sabía si reírse o sentir pena por la pelirroja.

Hanamichi estaba a punto de llorar mientras esperaba a que Youhei la consolara, con la cabeza baja, miró sus dedos que estaban jugando con el borde de la sabana bajo ella. Youhei la miraba fascinado ante la imagen que daba, una niña confundida sumida en lágrimas. La pelirroja continuó jugando con la sabana mientras le lanzo una mirada furtiva a su mejor amigo. Luego de 30 minutos y un pesado silencio Youhei suspiró fuertemente para llamar la atención de Hanamichi.

"¿Cómo le diremos a los demás tu er... situación?" Mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla, al puro estilo de pose pensante.

"¡NO!" Hanamichi gritó horrorizada, negando con su cabeza de un lado a otro "Esos bakas se burlaran de mí... y"

" ¿Y?"

"Y puede ser que Haruko no diga que me ama y se arruinara mi oportunidad para volver a mi verdadero cuerpo..."

Una gota de sudor le apareció a Youhei al escuchar el comentario de Hanamichi... '¿de verdad cree que le gusta a Haruko?' Miró a su amigo con una sonrisa de burla.

"Dijiste que la única forma de regresarte es que alguien lo desee… ¿te dijeron ellas que debe ser una chica?"

"¿Eh? Hmmmm…no ellas no especificaron que debía ser una chica. ¿Por qué?"

"¡Huh! ¡Oh! Por nada…" Youhei sonrió astutamente a Hanamichi. 'Baka Hanamichi eres tan inocente.'

"Ok." Hanamichi miró con duda a Youhei quien sonreía extrañamente.

"Pero debemos decirle a los chicos… y a alguien que nos ayude."

"¿Ayude?"

"¡Baka Hanamichi! Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude porque… porque... este."

"¡Huh! ¿Por qué que?"

"¡Porque… porque eres una chica!"

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Baka, porque necesitas cosas como... este..." Youhei se rascó la cabeza un poco sonrojado.

" ¡¿QUE!"

"¡COSAS COMO PANTIS Y SOSTENES (SUJETADORES)!"

"¿Eh?" Ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja para sonrojarse.

"…Y toallas."

"¿Huh? ¿Servilletas? ¿Para qué necesito eso?"

"BAKA… no son servilletas, toallas sanitarias que necesitaras para cuando estés sangrando."

"Pero no estoy sangrando"

"GRRRRR…¡CUANDO TE VENGA EL PERIODO!"

"¿Periodo?" Muchos puntos aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Hanamichi, y luego le acompañaron signos de interrogación.

Nuevamente la gota hizo aparición sobre la cabeza de Youhei al ver como reaccionó la pelirroja. Apostaba su vida a que Hanamichi estaba pensando en todo menos en lo que era.

"Me refiero a la menstruación, la que aprendimos en la clase de biología."

"¡MENSS…TRU… ¿QUÉ!"

"¡AHHHHHHH… ves! Ni siquiera sabes eso baka."

Hanamichi se rascó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

"Pero puedo aprender eso… porque soy un genio... nyajajaja"

"Baka, ¿Y qué sobre la marca de toallas que debes usar? ¿Sabes la diferencia que hay entre las que tienen alitas y las que no? ¿El tipo de flujo? ¿Ultra delgadas? ¿Largas?"

"¡Oh!." Los ojos de la pelirroja se ensancharon y sus labios tenían forma de una gran O. Mientras los ojos de Youhei mostraban un brillo de orgullo, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y veía a Hanamichi.

"¡Wow! ¿Sabes todo eso? ¿Debes estar comprando de esos?."

Youhei se cayó de la cama y solo se podían ver sus pies moviéndose al aire. "¡NANI! ¡BAKA! No soy un pervertido." Mientras se subía de nuevo a la cama mirando feo a su 'amigo'.

"¿De verdad?" Hanamichi golpeaba el hombro de Youhei bromeando.

"¡BAKA!"

El pelirrojo siguió molestando un poco más para enfado de Youhei.

"Seguiré durmiendo."

"¡Ah…NO! Youhei debes ayudarme." Hanamichi agarró a Youhei con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Ok! ¡Está bien! Necesitaremos una cómplice. Mmm… Haruko es imposible… mmm… las amigas de Haruko definitivamente no… mmm…"

"¡Ayako san!"

"¡Exacto! Nuestro problema está resuelto… y puedo regresar a dormir. Podemos ir a la casa de Ayako mañana. Buenas noches" El pelinegro agarro la sabana, golpeo la almohada, preparándose para tener una buena posición para dormir.

"Ok. Yo también debería dormir."

"¿QUÉ?" Youhei se levanto rápido nuevamente, mirando al ángel acostado a su lado.

"¿Vas a dormir… AQUÍ?"

"¡Baka! ¿Dónde quieres que duerma?"

"¿Eh? Cierto eso creo… jejeje" Le dio la espalda a la pelirroja para ocultar su cara sonrojada.

"Buenas noches Youhei."

"Ah… sí... buenas noches Hanamichi-cha…chan." Dijo en un susurró y se sonrojaba ante la última palabra. Se acostó suavemente y se puso en una posición confortable, con la cara aún sonrojada.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, sintió un brazo alrededor de él haciendo que perdiera el aire –por lo que estaba sintiendo. Su cara se volvió tan roja como un tomate cuando sintió que ese brazo lo agarro más fuerte haciendo que su espalda hiciera contacto con el pecho de la intrusa, luego sintió el suave aliento de Hanamichi, clara señal de que estaba dormida.

Youhei sintió como si se hubiera tomado un montón de cafeína mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño sin ningún resultado, pero si sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. Y después de la nada sintió que Hanamichi recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, tuvo escalofríos al sentir la respiración de la pelirroja en el hueco de su cuello.

El pelinegro trato con todas sus fuerzas de escaparse del abrazo de Hanamichi, la pelirroja se movió un poco y dejo ir a Youhei. Silenciosamente dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el brazo ya no lo tocaba.

"Esta será una noche larga."

Youhei se sentó y miró a la pelirroja que dormía a su lado... Hanamichi estiro el brazo revelando de esta manera todo su cuerpo.

"Hubiera sido mucho mejor si su estatura también hubiera cambiado."

El pelinegro miró intensamente a Hanamichi toda la noche, sonriendo algunas veces cuando la chica comenzó a roncar o cuando comenzó a babearse por la comisura de los labios mientras llamaba a Haruko.

"Ángel lindo." Y con esa última palabra, el sueño que estaba esperando Youhei hizo acto de presencia justamente cuando empezaba a amanecer.

**:Tsuzuku:**

* * *

**§ Líneas fuera de contexto § **

**Late-Sleeper: en la luna**

**Cameraman:** poke, poke, poke oye Late-Sleeper estás al aire.

**Cameraman:** poke oye, oye, oye

**Late-Sleeper:** uh? Eh? Uh…lo siento.

**Cameraman:** poke hey no te distraigas otra vez.

**Late-Sleeper:** uh perdón. Yo solo… eh… mira al camarógrafo y luego a la audiencia.

**Sendoh:** -aparece de la nada, para ser exactos detrás de la puerta- ¿Entonces puedo ser seme aquí?

**Late-Sleeper:** -Sorprendida- ¿eh? Sí.

**Maki:** -escala por la ventana- ¿y yo puedo?

**Late-Sleeper:** -gota- sí tu también puedes.

**Fujima:** -trepa por la pared- ¿yo?

**Late-Sleeper:** -gota más larga- Sí.

**Kiyota: **-aparece de la nada- Yo también estoy aquí

**Late-Sleeper:** -luciendo un poco horrorizada- sí, sí, sí

**Ryota:** -toca la puerta y abre- ah Late-Sleeper ¿puedo ser la pareja de Aya chan aquí?

**Late-Sleeper:** -mira al recién llegado y su rostro se oscurece- Waaaaaaaaaa HENTAI! –huye-

**Ryota:** ¡Huh! –se rasca la cabeza- yo solo quería ser la pareja de Ayako, ¿acaso eso es malo?

**Sendoh:** Creo que estar emparejado con una chica no es aceptable en la religión de Late-Sleeper... debe ser inmoral para ellos... solo el yaoi es aceptado. –sonríe sonríe-

**Otros semes:** afirman con la cabeza.

**Jejeje ahora mis notas, este capítulo me ha parecido cómico y se me fue más fácil traducirlo, para especificar el porque llama a Ryota hentai, hay un episodio del anime donde se ponen a pelear Hana y Ryota y si mal no recuerdo después de que caen al suelo Hana agarra por las piernas a Ryota y este tratando de soltarse le pone el trasero en la cara o algo así, de ahí salió el hentai.**

**También quiero dar las gracias a mi beta, y a todos los que me dejaron reviews, los cuales ya respondí donde era debido.**


	4. Sección de Mujeres

**Yin and Yang**

By: Late-Sleeper

Traducido por: Hikaru Itsuko

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de slam dunk no me pertenecen, quisiera yo que Kaede Rukawa fuera mío, pero no son de Takehiko Innové sama, así que supérenlo :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sección de mujeres **

* * *

"¡Baka Youhei ¡Apúrate!" Hanamichi movía su pie impacientemente, de brazos cruzados miraba con furia a su mejor amigo, quien trataba de arreglar la cerradura rota. Youhei miró con rabia a la impaciente pelirroja.

"¡Baka! Tu fuiste quien dañó la puerta..." Youhei se rindió después de intentar arreglar durante varios minutos la inofensiva cerradura, se levantó y dejo caer las herramientas que estaba utilizando haciendo ruido, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la chica frente a él.

"¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA HANAMICHI! ¡¿Quién te dijo que rompieras la puerta! Mamá me matara cuando se entere que la casa estuvo abierta toda la noche." Caminó hacia Hanamichi queriendo ahorcarla hasta la muerte… Linda o no, era mejor matar a la pelirroja antes que su madre lo matará a él. ¿Es lo justo o no?.

"No te preocupes, no hay nada que valga la pena robarse en tu casa... incluso el ladrón puede que se compadezca y les deje algo de dinero." Hanamichi movió su mano en son de paz a su amigo que la miraba amenazadoramente. "¡NYAJAJAJAJA!"

Ver al autoproclamado genio riéndose sería muy irritante, pero está vez era distinto… 'Kawaii' Youhei solo pudo ver con diversión a la risueña pelirroja.

"Vamos a la casa de Ayako san, creo que con esto será suficiente." Youhei miró a la pelirroja que aún continuaba riéndose la cual estaba señalando la maltratada cerradura. "De todas formas mamá regresara pronto."

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos!" Youhei negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras miraba a su ángel con amor... '¡Baka! ¿Cuándo se volvió tu ángel?'

oOoOoOo

DING! DONG!

DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

"Grrrr… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos hará esperar Ayako para abrirnos la puerta?" La pelirroja tocaba el timbre de una manera desesperada haciendo que el fuerte sonido hiciera eco en toda la casa.

"Cálmate Hanamichi." Youhei le dio palmaditas en la espalda a su ahora amiga pelirroja para tranquilizarla. "Déjame intentarlo."

DING! DONG!

"¡CHOTTO MATE!"

"¿Eh?" Hanamichi le salió gota de sudor cuando finalmente escucho la voz, pero Youhei ya había presionado una vez más el botón.

"Ohayou" Ayako abrió la puerta con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, pero al instante se transformo en una de perplejidad al ver quienes eran sus visitas.

"¡Mito!" Ayako miró a Youhei con confusión y luego su mirada viajó hacia la encantadora chica a lado de este, los ojos de Ayako se agrandaron como platos. "¿Se van a escapar o algo así?."

Les salieron unas gotas de sudor a ambos al escuchar el comentario de su amiga. "_Él_ no es mi novia." Youhei sonrojado un poco negó rotundamente tanto en palabras como con la cabeza, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho Ayako, y así evitar que la chica pensara cosas extrañas entre él y la pelirroja a su lado.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…." Ayako cabeceó afirmando mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho el pelinegro 'un momento ¿él?'.

"¿Entonces, que es lo qué quieren?" Terminó de abrir la puerta para que los dos entraran.

"NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA" Hanamichi finalmente hablo, asustando un poco a la morena.

"¿Eh?"

"NECESITAMOS. TU. AYUDA"

"¡Baka! ¡Te escuche la primera vez!" Ayako sintió las ganas de pegarle con su abanico a la chica, no sabía la razón, pero sentía que sería lo correcto, era un sentimiento familiar, como si ya lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces antes.

Youhei sintió en el aire la tensión que cubría a la manager mientras observaba fijamente a Hanamichi con misterio.

"Este… Ayako san…verás ella es…" Youhei trato de encontrar las palabras que tendrían menos impacto y así no sorprender a la morena cuando le dijera la noticia. "Ella es…"

"Sakuragi Hanamichi"

"¿Eh?" Los dos chicos la miraron con incredulidad.

"¿Cómo lo..." Youhei fue el primero en reaccionar.

"…supiste?" Hanamichi terminó la oración de su amigo.

"No lo sé." Ayako los miró sin ninguna emoción, lo que le siguió fue un silencio incomodo, paso un minuto, luego dos, y de la nada soltó una risa disimulada.

"Oye Ayako san ¿de qué te estas riendo…" La pelirroja se levantó de repente y le pregunto amenazadoramente a la chica de rulos, pero antes de que continuara cuestionando a la manager está la señalo con un dedo.

"JAJAJAJA… casi me engañas con tu acto de travestí Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero he estado el suficiente tiempo contigo para descubrir tu disfraz..."

"¿Eh?"

"…Pero debo admitir que tu maquillador hizo un trabajo realmente bueno, de verdad luces diferente, casi pareces una chica de verdad, no me imagino como se vería Ryota si fuera una chica hmm..." Comenzó a pensarlo, imágenes empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza.

"¿Y cómo sería Akagi senpai?" Y con esa imagen en su cabeza, de un gorila vistiendo una mini-falda tubito hizo que se horrorizara. 'eso sería horrible'

"¡OYE! ¡OYE! Ayako san" Hanamichi batuqueo a la chica que soñaba-despierta, a la cual se le fue el color por el horror y parecía que casi iba vomitar.

"Pero él es una chica" Youhei finalmente hablo haciendo regresar al presente a Hanamichi y Ayako y al problema en cuestión.

"¿Qué?"

"Soy de verdad una chica." La pelirroja miro a Ayako con una expresión seria.

"Pero… pero... tu… como…" Tartamudeo al escuchar esas palabras mientras miraba a cada uno por separado.

"Es una larga historia"

* * *

oOoOoOo

"Y yo que pensaba que solo tenías puesta una mascara… Saben como la de misión imposible." Ayako con las cejas ceñidas procesaba la información reciente que le habían proporcionado Hanamichi y Youhei. Al fondo podías escuchar el tema de misión imposible.

Los observo buscando algo que le dijera que todo era una mentira, luego fijo su mirada en la pelirroja por algunos segundos sin parpadear. Hanamichi sintió como se sonrojaba al notar que la manager la observaba fijamente y cuando los ojos de la morena comenzaron a brillar toda su cara se volvió del color de un tomate. '¿Por qué me esta mirando de esa forma?.

"Eres muy linda… pareces una modelo…"

"¿Eh?" los dos chicos casi se caen de la silla cuando Ayako dijo eso, y unos segundos después en silencio...

"¡NYAJAJAJA! ¡ESO ES PORQUE EL GENIO ES HERMOSO EN CUALQUIER FORMA! ¡NYAJAJAJA!" Hanamichi se levantó de repente sobresaltándolos.

El ver la figura de la chica como-la-de-una-modelo riéndose sería encantador, pero si la hermosa chica se reía como una lunática, con las manos en las caderas, las piernas separadas por medio metro y con la boca abierta del tamaño de un plato sería... bueno –¡perturbadora!.

La manager se sentía muy intranquila, no sabía si reír o golpear a la pelirroja hasta que perdiera el conocimiento por dañar la paz y serenidad de todo el lugar, pero lo hizo de todas formas al rato...

WHAM WHAM WHAM

Hanamichi se agacho de dolor cuando el abanico-de-papel salió de la nada y golpeó su cabeza sacando tres chichones uno encima de otro pareciendo una copa de helado.

La morena observó a la supuesta-modelo agachada con las piernas abiertas agarrándose la cabeza. La escena era tan extraña que pareciera que la manager estuviera viendo a la reina de Inglaterra haciendo el ridículo.

Ayako solo observaba con diversión como la pelirroja hacía el ridículo, tenía la mirada más lastimosa y los ojos aguados mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Este… este Ayako san ¿cómo supiste que era él?"

"¿Eh?" Se volteó al escuchar a Youhei que estaba un poco inquieto. "¿Oh eso? … Porque yo lo entreno, ese es el porque. Conozco su manera de comportarse y… tiene esa aura… no se como explicarlo..."

"NYAJAJAJA SOLO SENTISTE EL AURA DEL TENSAI"

WHAM WHAM WHAM

"¡ITAI!"

* * *

oOoOoOo

"¡OI! Ayako san ¿Qué estamos haciendo en el mall? ¿Por qué tuvimos que dejar a Youhei?" La pelirroja le haló la camisa a la manager al momento de entrar en el centro comercial.

Una vena apareció al sentir que su acompañante la estaba ignorando al no contestar su pregunta pero no se atrevió a hacer nada que pudiera molestar a la manager… en realidad, alterar el mágico abanico de papel- que-aparece-la-nada. Se sintió frustrada y abatida pero se quedo en silencio con los hombros decaídos.

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos mientras Hanamichi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Aunque el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo, tenía mucho calor e inconscientemente se quitó el blazer revelando su camiseta delgada-casi transparente- de color blanco.

Ayako se sintió casi-extraña todos los pervertidos tenían sus ojos en ellas, ¡extraño! No tenía puesta su minifalda entonces ¿por qué la estaban mirando de esa forma?. Un grupo de hombres comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de ellas, con las caras ruborizadas.

"¡Hola señorita!." "¿Me das tu numero telefónico?" "Wow sexy pelirroja"

'¿Sexy pelirroja?' Ayako miró a su compañera la cual aún ignoraba a quien se referían estos tipos, la observo de arriba a abajo y... "¡DIOS MIO!"

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM

Una pila de hombres yacían en el suelo con chichones que fueron obsequio departe de la chica de rulos y su aterrorizante abanico.

"¡BAKA! NO HAGAS ESO OTRA VEZ" la manager caminó rápida con una vena pulsante en su frente dejando atrás a una pelirroja llorosa.

"OI ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?" Hanamichi dio zancadas largas alcanzando a Ayako en unos pocos pasos "¿Por qué me pegaste? Yo no hice nada..."

"Solo… solo no te abras el blazer ¿entendiste?" Le dijo vacilante sin darle la verdadera razón de sus actos 'este idiota es muy inocente... luciendo sus se... pecho como si nada. Me dará un infarto antes de llegar a la universidad'. La manager negó con su cabeza por la irritación que sentía.

"¿A dónde vamos? ¿Me vas invitar a almorzar? Ahora que recuerdo no he comido nada desde ayer." El estómago de la pelirroja comenzó a quejarse, haciendo ruido cada vez más fuerte atrayendo la atención de las personas. Ayako se sonrojo por la vergüenza mientras el estomago de Hanamichi hacia ruidos extraños. '¿Por qué a mí?'

SECCIÓN FEMENINA

Hanamichi leyó el letrero que guindaba del techo con perplejidad "¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

" Vamos a comprarte algo decente para que te pongas."

"¿Eh? Pero este genio ya tiene mucha ropa" dijo mirando a la manager mientras se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello.

"Baka vamos a comprar… este algo para cubrir..." Ayako se sentía incomoda hablando de eso con la pelirroja y no sabía que palabras elegir… "Comprarán pantis y sujetadores".

"OH"

Ayako dio un suspiro de alivio cuando la pelirroja no insistió en el tema ni hizo más preguntas incomodas para responder, y se sintió aún más aliviada cuando Hanamichi concentró su atención en la ropa interior femenina expuesta ignorando a la manager totalmente.

Hanamichi tocó y vio los diferentes encajes de los sujetadores y pantis, habían algunos blancos, rosados y negros... y otros tenían unos colores llamativos como naranjas, amarillos brillantes, y rojos ardientes, había otros casi transparentes y la pelirroja casi tiene una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse a las chicas usando esas cosas, pero antes de que alguna gota de sangre saliera de su nariz Ayako apareció de la nada...

"¿Te gustan esos?" La manager observó a la pelirroja y sonrió con perspicacia mientras movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo, mientras le daba con el codo en su cintura.

Hanamichi casi le dio un cabezazo por tomarle el pelo... pero desde que era una chica –sin mencionar que tenía un peligroso abanico de papel-, así que solo opto por mirar mal a la manager y se alejo rápido dando zancadas pisando fuertemente.

"Jejeje solo bromeaba." Ayako la siguió rápidamente diciendo la verdad a medias cuando dijo que era una broma, troto hacia la molesta pelirroja lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron. Entonces se detuvo de repente y vio a Hanamichi parado en una esquina.

La pelirroja estaba parada frente unas extrañas ropas interiores con diferentes diseños, puntos-polka, rayas, flores y la lista sigue... Pero lo que más impacto tenía era lo que tenía Hanamichi en la cabeza…

"¡NYAJAJAJA!" La chica alta miró a la manager con una… panti de cuero en la cabeza, los agujeros los tenía sobre los ojos, haciendo que la panti luciera como una mascara.

"¡NYAJAJAJA! ¡ACTION MAN! ¡ACTION BEAMMMM!" Hanamichi imitaba al famoso súper héroe de acción con mucho estilo...

"¡NYAJAJAAAA!" Y con el chasquido de los dedos la pelirroja se carcajeo con sus manos señalando la derecha. (ver Shin chan) esto si que no lo entendí mucho, así que pido disculpas n.n

Ayako le faltó poco para colapsar en el piso con el acto infantil que hacía la pelirroja, sino fuera porque todas las personas los observaban extrañamente.

WHAM WHAM WHAM

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

"¡JAJAJA! ¿De verdad Hanamichi hizo eso? Ese baka." Youhei por poco se cae de la silla por el ataque de risa que tenía, se sujetaba el estómago por el dolor que se le presento por reírse tanto.

"Sí. Ese baka hizo que nos viéramos como idiotas." Ayako negó con su cabeza mientras le daba una tasa de té al pelinegro. "¿Y qué me dices tu?"

"Umm… Ya contacte a mi prima y ella dijo que Hanamichi aún puede entrar en Kainan..."

"¡NANI! ¡¿Por qué este genio tiene que entrar en la escuela del mono salvaje!" Hanamichi salió molesta de la cocina de repente mientras se acercaba a Youhei.

"Ano…" Youhei solo le salió una gota de sudor con la reacción de su amiga pelirroja.

WHAM WHAM WHAM

"¡OYE! ¿Ya te lo pusiste?" Ayako miró amenazadoramente a Hanamichi.

"¡Ejejeje! Aún no."

"Regresa adentro." Ayako dio unos pasos hacia la pelirroja y le halo la oreja, le llevo devuelta a su habitación y Youhei los seguía, burlándose.

"Póntelo ahora, hay un espejo grande ahí." La manager arrastró a Hanamichi dentro del vestier y tiró la puerta cerrándola.

Paso un segundo, luego dos, tres...

"¡WAAA!" Hanamichi gritó de repente y salió corriendo del vestier... casi... ¡DESNUDA!

El pelinegro se sonrojo con furia y se volteó dando la espalda a la chica tratando de evitar una hemorragia nasal. Ayako solo pudo tranquilizar a la asustada pelirroja mientras la cubría para que Youhei no la viera.

"Hay… hay… una chica en… el espejo… y me mostró… todo su cuerpo." Hanamichi casi perdió su aliento mientras trataba de explicar la horrible escena que acaba de ver.

Youhei y Ayako colapsaron en el piso cuando la pelirroja se confundió ella misma con otra chica.

"¡BAKA! Regresa ahí." La manager brincó y arrastró a la pelirroja dentro del vestier nuevamente, después de recuperarse del shock.

"Pero… pero… Ayako san ahí…"

"¡BAKA esa eres tu! Recuerda que eres una CHICA."

"¿Eh? Ejejeje…" La risa avergonzada de Hanamichi se escucho desde adentro de la habitación.

* * *

oOoOoOo

"¡OYE YOUHEI BAKA! ¿Por qué tengo que ir a Kainan? ¿Acaso no podía regresar y estudiar en Shohoku?" Hanamichi batuqueo a Youhei con fuerza mientras las personas en el anden los miraron con curiosidad –una pelirroja alta y hermosa, sacudiendo a su pequeño novio.

"Eh… por… porque alguien te podría reconocer, recuerda que Ayako te reconoció por tu comportamiento." La pelirroja soltó a Youhei cuando escucho esa respuesta razonable. El pelinegro sintió que el mundo giraba y giraba cada vez más rápido, efecto secundario del arranque de Hanamichi.

La chica suspiró y se quedo en silencio, mientras Youhei la miraba intensamente, y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Hanamichi aún estaba furiosa, pero se quedo tranquila y en silencio hasta que el tren llegara, furiosa de que tuviera que ir al instituto Kainan.

Pero lo que más molestaba a la pelirroja es el hecho de que tenía un uniforme corto y una falda corta… se preguntaba como las chicas se podían mover con esas ropas.

Todas las personas se movieron cuando Hanamichi y Youhei entraron al vagón del tren, y varios hombres se levantaron para darle el asiento a la sexy pelirroja, casi todos querían complacer a la chica y todos se daban miradas feroces.

Hanamichi no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor porque estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, así que se sentó como siempre lo hacía...

"Ano…Hanamichi…¿Por favor cierra las piernas." Youhei le siseo a Hanamichi mientras estaba parado frente a ella, tratando de esconder a la pelirroja de todos los ojos pervertidos que se enfocaban en ella.

"¡Baka Hanamichi! ¿Quieres darle un ataque al corazón a todo el mundo?" El pelinegro regaño a Hanamichi la cual aún estaba ignorándolo intencionalmente. 'Me vas a dar un infarto Hanamichi chan'

"Baka Youhei" Hanamichi murmuró con sus cejas levantadas.

"ESTACIÓN KAINAN. ESTACIÓN KAINAN."

"Aquí estamos. Recuerda que tu nombre ahora es Sakura Aogori."

**:Tsuzuku:**

* * *

**§ Líneas fuera de contexto § **

* * *

**Late-Sleeper: **Este capítulo es malo…y hentai

**Late-Sleeper**: _sintiéndose deprimida, muy muy deprimida _

**Hanamichi**: Oi baka Autor chan ¿Por qué tengo que ir… al colegio del mono salvaje?. ¡Baka autor chan! ¡Yo quiero estar con Haruko san! _Trata de pelear con Late-Sleeper _

**Late-Sleeper**: _le aparece una vena… _grrr… este baka… _se hace más grande la vena_

**Hanamichi**: _refunfuña refunfuña refunfuña _

**Late-Sleeper**: _irritada poniéndose furiosa_ ¡WAAAAA! ¡Detente! ¡SI NO TE DETIENES EMPAREJARE A HARUKO CON FUKUDA!

**Hanamichi**: _se congela_ ah no no no… _se arrodilla_ Haré lo que sea… solo no hagas eso... por favor... _ojos-de-cachorro_

**Late-Sleeper**: ¡¿De verdad! _Ojos muy abiertos_ ¡cualquier cosa! _Ojos muy abiertos, sonrisa amplia_ cualquier cosa… incluso si digo que quiero que me consueles… _sonrisa aun más amplia_

**Hanamichi**: _mirada horrorizada_ ah sí _asiente asiente asiente_

**Late-Sleeper**: _mirada-maniática _ok ven aquí Hanamichi, Hanamichi _sonrisa macabra_

**Sendoh**: _choca_ _con Late-Sleeper_ oh Late-Sleeper… disculpa no te vi.

**Late-Sleeper**: ¡oh! ¿Sendoh? No hay problema _busca a Hanamichi_ Hanamichi chan ven acá, ven acá, ven acá. Ven, ven, ven _sonrisa macabra_

**Fujima**: _tumba_ _a Late-Sleeper. _Ooopsss disculpa.

**Late-Sleeper**: _tirada en el suelo- _ No te preocupes. Hanamichi chan ayúdame...

**Maki**: _camina sobre Late-Sleeper_ Lo siento.

**Late-Sleeper**: _bastante molesta _¡Hana chan! _Tratando de levantarse. _

**Rukawa**: _atropella a Late-Sleeper con la bicicleta_ Do 'aho

**Late-Sleeper**: _irritándose._

_Los seme continúan golpeando, chocando, noqueando, tirando al piso a Late-Sleeper a la vez que se disculpaban. _

**Late-Sleeper**: _venas se mueven nerviosa mente, ojos se enrojecen. _¡BASTAAAAA! OK. ¡NO MÁS FIC HANA-UKE! _Todos los semes se congelan._ SOLO LATE-SLEEPER FIC SEME! SEMES INGRATOS…

**Todos los Semes**: _hacen reverencia _lo sentimos…

**Late-Sleeper**: Más les vale. _Pose de genio._ Sean chicos buenos y puede ser que continúe este Hana-uke fic… ahora háganle reverencia a la súper Hana-seme Late-Sleeper…NYAHAHAHAHA

Jejeje aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta.

Y bueno este capítulo si que no esta beteado, pues he decidido subirlo sin que mi beta lo lea debido a que anda trabajandito, y como ya me tarde no quería hacerlos esperar más, como siempre esperare sus comentarios, verán que respondí los del capitulo anterior, los que pude, pues hay unos que no respondí por ser anónimos, eso en el caso de en cambio los de las demás páginas si los conteste.


	5. Mono Salvaje

**Yin and Yang**

Por: Late-Sleeper

Traducido: Hikaru Itsuko

* * *

**Advertencia: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue Sama.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Mono Salvaje

* * *

"¡NANI!" Gritó de repente una chica pelirroja, haciendo que todos los pasajeros centraran su atención en ella.

"¿Baka Hanamichi podrías dejar de gritar?. ¡Por favor!." Youhei siseo a Hanamichi mientras la halaba hacia la salida escapando de las miradas acusadoras de los pasajeros del tren.

Era el primer día de la semana y estuvo obligado a faltar a clases, solo por acompañar a su mejor amiga a su nueva escuela, y es esta la manera en que le paga… una Hanamichi molesta. 'Al menos debería estar agradecida' suspiro el moreno mientras su mejor amiga continuaba divagando sobre lo estúpido de la situación.

"¡Baka! Ok, esta bien, dejémoslo en Sakura Mito." Hanamichi levanto una ceja al escuchar la sugerencia de su mejor amigo. "¡Baka Youhei! ¿Por qué tengo que cambiar mi hermoso nombre?."

"¿Quieres que los del equipo de Kainan sospechen?." Youhei miró fijamente a su amiga con perplejidad.

"¿Eh? Entiendo. Tienes razón." La pelirroja golpeaba su palma con su puño y él moreno solo le salió una gota de sudor con su reacción. '¿De verdad es tan tonto?."

"Entonces esta todo bien ahora, tu nombre será Sakura Mito."

"¡Entendido! Seré tu prima o algo así." Youhei sonrió cínicamente por las últimas palabras de la pelirroja. 'Sí… algo así."

* * *

oOoOoOo

"WAAAAAAAAA voy a llegar tarde. Todo es por culpa del director, haciéndome firmar todos esos papeles..." Una pelirroja furiosa corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad, pasando a todos los estudiantes dejando tras ella una gran nube de polvo.

Hanamichi estaba tan furiosa que no noto que algo o alguien se encontraba frente a ella, y paso lo inevitable, se estrelló con esa cosa que estorbaba en su camino, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. "ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

La chica estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras todo el contenido de su bolso yacía esparcido en todas direcciones. Mala suerte… todo lo que le estaba pasando era mala suerte, y la culpa la tenías esas dos enanas.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Kyota solo pudo encogerse de dolor mientras se sobaba su parte trasera y trataba de levantarse, quería estrangular a la persona que se estrello con él. "Baka no estás mirando…"

Mirada fija.

Mirada fija.

Sonrojo.

Kyota se comió con los ojos a la bella chica frente a él, el nunca había visto semejante belleza… y mucho menos una chica tan bella como la que se encontraba a pocos pasos. Hermosa… exquisita… Hermosa… Hermosa… incluso furiosa… 'un momento, ¿furiosa?'

"¿Quién se atreve a atravesarse en el camino de la genio?" Hanamichi echaba humo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el polvo de su falda, entonces miró al villano que causo todo esto. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la persona que yacía tirada en el suelo, y que la estaba mirando, la persona que choco con ella era... "¡BAKA MONO SALVAJE!"

La chica de repente para sorpresa de Kyota gritó y lo señalo acusándolo mientras continuaba echando humo y llamándolo... '¿MONO SALVAJE?'. Kyota se levanto rápidamente y la miró fijamente, igualando la mirada de la chica frente a él. Ok, esta bien, él era unos centímetros más pequeño que la chica, pero no le paro a eso... no le importaba.

"¿MONO? ¿A quién estás llamando mono? ¡Tu fuiste la que se estrello conmigo y tienes el descaro de llamarme mono!"

"¡BAKA! MONO SALVAJE"

Kyota solo pudo mirar fijamente a la chica, sentía como la furia crecía dentro de su ser... encontraba a la chica muy irritante... linda pero irritante. No supo que fue lo que le paso, el nunca era así frente a las chicas… diablos incluso él era tímido con ellas, pero ¿por qué... por qué ahora?

Observo a la chica fijamente con rabia, esperando sin ninguna esperanza que está se sintiera intimidada y se fuera, pero solo causo que la pelirroja se acercara y lo mirara con ganas de matarlo, cosa que se reflejaba en su hermoso rostro. Cuando el rostro de la chica se acerco a pocos centímetros del rostro de Kyota este se le tiño de un ligero sonrojo, 'es muy linda'.

La chica lo observó aún más haciendo que ese ligero sonrojo se transformara a un rojo similar al del tomate y haciendo que se encogiera un poco. Hanamichi escuchó la campana y en ese instante recordó que ya iba tarde y más rápida que una bala dejó a un Kyota estupidizado en el sitio.

Lo único que dio a entender que la hermosa chica estuvo ahí fue la nube de polvo que dejo tras su partida, Kyota solo pudo suspirar decepcionado, 'linda pero pesada... pelirroja fastidiosa como el mono pelirrojo. Linda… como él también.' Cuándo la idea le cruzo la mente, sintió un choque de electricidad que le recorrió el cuerpo trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, 'acabo de pensar que ese baka mono pelirrojo es lindo?'.

RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"¡WAAAAAAAAAA Voy tarde!"

* * *

oOoOoOo

"Buenos días clase." La señorita Suzuki sonrió a sus alumnos mientras los miraba con expectación. "Tenemos una nueva estudiante que nos acompañara de hoy en adelante." La profesora salió rápidamente del salón mientras se comenzaba a escuchar un murmullo de parte de los estudiantes, que se preguntaban quién sería su nueva compañera.

Cuando la profesora volvió finalmente al salón, se hizo el silencio. Una chica pelirroja estaba a la vista de todos, los alumnos solo pudieron mirar a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ella es Mito Sakura."

La pelirroja se inquietó un poco al ver que toda la clase tenía su atención puesta en ella, hasta que...

"¡TU OTRA VEZ!" Kyota se levantó de repente casi que volteaba la mesa y las miradas de todos sus compañeros se enfocaron en él.

"¡WAA MONO SALVAJE!" Hanamichi chilló señalando al Kyota salvaje. Toda la clase solo pudo cambiar su mirada de Kyota a la pelirroja y nuevamente a Kyota. Se escucharon risas al escuchar como su nueva compañera llamaba a Kyota 'mono salvaje'. Kyota solo se sonrojo y sus compañeros se rieron fuertemente haciendo que casi algunos se cayeran de la silla.

'Mi buena reputación... arruinada.' Casi que con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la clase se carcajeaba.

"Ejem." Una vena apareció en la cabeza de la señorita Suzuki, mientras trataba de captar la atención de sus alumnos. "¡EJEMMMMM!" Las risas aún continuaban. "¡SILENCIO!" Todos los alumnos se congelaron.

"Bien ahora Mito san puedes sentarte al lado de Kyota, como ya se conocen."

"¡NANI!" los dos gritaron al unísono, mirando mal a su profesora queriendo que retirara lo que dijo, pero la profesora los miró amenazadoramente haciendo que los dos temblaran.

"Clase me ausentare por unos minutos, tengo un compromiso con el Director, así que compórtense, Kyota quedas encargado."

* * *

oOoOoOo

Todos los chicos se alborotaron y se pusieron alrededor de Hanamichi haciéndole preguntas al mismo tiempo.

"¿De dónde eres?"

"¿Ese es tu color de cabello natural?"

"¿Eres modelo?"

"Si quieres te puedes sentar a mi lado." Todos voltearon a ver al chico que lo dijo haciendo que este se sonrojara. "¿Qué?"

"¿Tienes novio?" Hanamichi se sonrojo cuando todos la miraban con expectación esperando sus respuestas. "¿Eh?" la pelirroja hizo una mueca al ver que sus compañeros no dejaron pasar la última pregunta. 'Hanamichi tranquilízate, tranquila, recuerda lo que te dijo Ayako.' La imagen del gran abanico le llegó a la memoria y su rostro se contrajo de solo recordarlo.

"¡No tengo novio!" Un gran suspiro se escucho de parte de todos los chicos. Whack whack, algunas chicas golpearon la cabezas de sus novios.

Hanamichi siguió inquieta mientras continuaba el alboroto, se abstuvo de repartir cabezazos a los chicos que se la comían con los ojos, a los que le guiñaban el ojo... y a los que estaban ¿tocándola...?. La única persona que no le estaba prestando atención era Kyota, pero ¿sería cierto?.

Kyota sintió como la vena le sobresalía en su frente mientras toda la escena se desarrollaba a su lado, no podía evitar oír la conversación desde el momento en que se inicio, especialmente la parte en que la pelirroja confeso no tener novio. Una sonrisa quiso aparecer en su rostro, pero decidió esconderla.

"Kyota que suerte tienes, tener a una linda chica a tu lado." Le dijo de repente un chico, haciendo que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo.

"¿Suerte? ¿Suerte? ¡Esa chica es una gritona!" Kyota trato de mirar mal a su compañero él cual interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de ocultar el sonrojo y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Miró nuevamente a su lado, a la ahora irritada y cansada pelirroja, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios sin saber el por qué, solo era una simple sonrisa que estaba destinada para la chica sentada a su lado.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Hanamichi se sentía incomoda en su asiento y se movía de vez en cuando, la fuente de su desagrado era el chico greñudo que estaba a su izquierda.

"¿Entonces conoces a Kyota kun?" Una chica de cabellos rulos le sonrió dulcemente, su voz era parecida a la de Haruko y esto hizo que se sintiera cómoda en su presencia. Hanamichi miró a la chica y le devolvió la sonrisa olvidando la pregunta que le habían hecho.

"Hola soy Tsukino Minami. Entonces, ¿Eres amiga de Kyota kun?" Minami sonrió nuevamente, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara inconscientemente.

"No, no. Ese mono salvaje no es mi amigo." La pelirroja movía su mano de manera negativa mientras hacía una pequeña mueca, Minami solo pudo sonreír a su negación.

"Yo creo que si eres… tal vez no una amiga cercana, pero creo que se siente cómodo contigo." La chica se acerco a la pelirroja haciendo su voz un poco inaudible.

"¡Nani!"

"Porque nunca vi a Kyota kun actuar de esa manera, especialmente frente a las chicas, él siempre ha sido tímido cuando esta con chicas. Es por eso que a varias de nosotras nos agrada. Oí que era odioso cuando esta con sus compañeros de equipo y otros amigos..."

"¿Ese mono salvaje? ¿Tímido? ¡Ha! No me cuadra esa palabra con él." Hanamichi inclino su cabeza con orgullo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves!" Kyota se levantó con ganas de estrangular a la chica que estaba a su lado, el no estaba escuchando adrede, pero al escuchar su nombre presto atención.

"¡BAKA! Estabas fisgoneando."

"¡BAKA SERAS TU!"

La sonrisa de Minami creció mientras la pelea continuaba, y una idea cruzo por su mente 'que dulces'.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la señorita Suzuki se había ido, y Hanamichi estaba realmente aburrida y miraba fijamente el reloj en la parte trasera del salón.

Suspiro.

Suspiro.

La pelirroja suspiro por décima vez y estaba a punto de hacerlo por onceava vez cuando sintió los cabellos de su cuello erizarse. Miró hacia atrás por un lado y atrapo al mono salvaje mirándola. Ella también lo miró sin ninguna expresión, no quería discutir nuevamente por el miedo que le tenía al abanico de Ayako, con el cual la golpearía si se llegara a enterar de lo que paso.

Kyota ni siquiera pestaño al ver que Hanamichi también lo veía fijamente.

Mirada fija.

Mirada fija.

Hanamichi sintió que una vena se inflaba en su cabeza mientras la competencia de miradas continuaba.

Mirada fija.

Mirada fija.

Gota de sudor.

"¿Por qué me estas mirando?" Kyota contrajo sus ojos a Hanamichi, haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera furiosa.

"¡Baka!" la chica sintió que se aproximaba la 3ª Guerra mundial si no se calmaba y le hacia caso al estúpido-bueno-para-nada-mono-salvaje conocido como Señor Tímido frente a las chicas.

"¡Ah huh!" Una idea se le ocurrió a Kyota agarrando rápido un cuaderno grande y un lápiz que estaban en su mesa y comenzó a dibujar.

Hanamichi observó extrañada al mono salvaje mientras este dibujaba. Ella estaba a punto de levantarse y dar un vistazo a lo que hacía, pero decidió que mejor no. 'El mono salvaje puede pensar que me gusta… ¡baka!' ya había pasado un minuto, y aún no había respuesta de su compañero de puesto, el cual se encontraba muy ocupado dibujando algo... entonces... .

"¡TADAAAA!" Kyota le mostró el dibujo de un cuerpo masculino, pero con la cara de una chica, era su rostro. Debajo del dibujo en mayúsculas estaba escrito: Sakura Mito... transformista. Luego de leer Hanamichi se puso un poco pálida '¿me reconocería?'.

"¡NYAHHAHAHAHAHA!" El moreno se rió con fuerza, haciendo que todos sus compañeros lo miraran como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero el no presto atención a esas miradas.

La pelirroja se puso aún más pálida 'Baka Hanamichi niégalo. Niégalo ahora.'

"Baka. Yo no soy ninguna transformista, soy una chica de verdad." Hanamichi le riño al chico. "Estas son de verdad." Levantándose y señalando su pecho mientras los ponía frente del rostro de Kyota. Esté se sonrojo ante lo incomodo de la situación, no estaba esperando una reacción como esa de parte de la pelirroja y mucho menos que le pusiera su grande pecho frente a su rostro para probar que ciertamente era una chica.

"¡NYAHAHAHAHAHA! ERES TODA UNA MARIMACHA" Kyota grito intencionalmente tratando de ocultar su pena o para ocultar su sonrojo que le llegaba hasta el cuello.

"Marimacha. Marimacha."

* * *

oOoOoOo

"¡Baka mono salvaje! ¡Baka! Mono salvaje fastidioso" Hanamichi iba pisando fuerte por el pasillo, echando humo mientras trataba de encontrar el camino hacia el baño.

Todos le cedían el paso y así evitar que la pelirroja se los llevara por el medio o enfurecer más a la chica. "¿Dónde está el baño?"

El chico temblando le señaló con el dedo a un lado mientras veía a la linda pero molesta pelirroja.

Hanamichi pisaba fuerte otra vez hacia la dirección que le había dicho el chico y se detuvo en la entrada, miró a ambos letreros y se dirigió a la puerta con la señal...

HOMBRES.

Dos segundos después de que entró al baño…

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" se escucho un chillido que hizo eco en todo el pasillo, y luego otro y otro.

"¡AHHHHH!" "¡UNA CHICAAAAAAA!" "¡WAAAAAAAA!"

"¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!" "¡AHHHH FUERAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡WAAAA Ahora no tengo nada que mostrarle a mi futura esposa, ya que me has visto todo!"

"¡TIENES QUE CASARTE CONMIGO!. ¡TAMBIÉN ME VISTE EL MIO!"

"¡WAAAAAAAAA no te vayas! Aun no me ves a mí. Espera."

La pelirroja salió corriendo del baño agarrándose fuertemente el pecho, la escena ahí dentro comenzó a pasarle nuevamente frente a sus ojos a la vez que su rostro iba pasado de púrpura a negro, por la horrorosa escena. Antes cuando entraba a un baño, las personas no le prestaban mucha atención, o tal vez algunos sí, pero a él no le importaba, cada uno de ellos estaban pendientes de lo suyo... pero ahora.

Hanamichi estaba horrorizada cuando recordó la imagen de los chicos gritándole, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo fuera del alcance de sus ojos, mientras otros le exigían que saliera, y otros... de verdad que a esos no quería ni mencionarlo...

Huyo lejos de la escena tan rápido como pudo, queriendo escapar de lo que acababa de sucederle, olvidando realmente el motivo por el cual quería ir al baño. Cuando estaba a un kilómetro de distancia, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de lo mucho que había corrido sin olvidar el susto, disminuyo la velocidad para recuperar el aliento mientras se acercaba a su salón cuando...

"Pervertida."

"¡Nani!"

"Eres una pervertida." Kyota repitió con tono monótono nuevamente, señalándola con el dedo "Pervertida".

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Baka mono!" Hanamichi se lanzó contra Kyota rodeando su cuello para ahorcarlo, pero el moreno no quería dar su brazo a torcer y también comenzó a ahorcarla, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que ella era una CHICA.

'Tiernos' Minami sonrió al ver a los dos niños riñendo, mejor dicho tratando de matarse el uno al otro.

**:Tsuzuku:**

* * *

**§ Líneas fuera de contexto §**

* * *

**LateSleeper: **(siendo golpeada por un balón) ¿qué demonios? ¿quién? Hey quien diablos lanzó ese balón... casi me pegan en la cara.

**LateSleeper:** (le dan en la cara) ¡ITAI!

**Rukawa:** (sonríe) te lo mereces. ¿Por qué pusiste a mi Hana en la escuela del mono salvaje y el viejo?

**LateSleeper:** este… bueno… hmmm... olvide el por qué… se que era una razón _muy _buena, ¿por qué hice eso... olvide que era...

**Rukawa:** (lanza otro balón) 'aho… ponme en el siguiente capítulo (se va)

**LateSleeper:** baka kitsune… (risa macabra) ¡me la pagará!

**Hikaru Itsuko: **jejeje se está poniendo interesante y muy gracioso XD, gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que les agrade este capitulo y como ando de apuro no esta beteado, así que me disculpo por los horrores que puedan aparecer.


	6. La venganza de la autora

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Traducido por: Hikaru Itsuko**

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes de slam dunk, no me pertenecen…**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**: **La venganza de la autora.** Beep. Beep. Beep.

* * *

"Alarma estúpida" Hanamichi miró con el ceño fruncido al inocente reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, apagando la alarma y en el proceso lanzando el reloj al piso.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"¿Qué demonios…?' Hanamichi se sentó de repente y busco por la alarma-invisible-que-apareció-de-la-nada arruinando su sueño de belleza, estaba a punto de besar a Haruko cuando la estúpida alarma la despertó… ¡nuevamente!

El reloj invisible continuaba sonando mientras la pelirroja buscaba por toda la habitación, hasta que la encontró detrás del marco que tenía la foto de Haruko. "¡Baka Youhei!"

La chica agarró el reloj y la lanzó en la basura con facilidad, mientras pensaba en una manera en como hacer miserable la vida de su mejor amigo

Ringggggggggggggg!

"¿Y ahora qué?" Hanamichi bajo corriendo por las escaleras para contestar el teléfono. "Moshi moshi."

"Hana-chan…"

"Baka Youhei!"

"¡Buenos días para ti también!."

"¡Baka Youhei! ¿Cómo te atreviste a arruinar el sueño de belleza del tensai? ¡Y cuando estaba a punto de besar a Haruko! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!"

"Es tu segundo día de clases, así que mejor no llegues tarde, no te voy acompañar hasta allá." Youhei le explico pacientemente a la pelirroja que aún se encontraba molesta.

"¡Baka! No me lo recuerdes. Tengo que encontrarme con el mono salvaje nuevamente y es tu culpa. ¡Baka Youhei!"

Youhei tuvo que separar el auricular lejos de su oreja para evitar daños en su oído mientras Hanamichi gritaba su furia hacia el. Sólo pudo sonreír mientras su mejor amigo ahora amiga, continuaba divagando sobre el mono salvaje, sobre Ayako y su loco abanico, y así siguió hasta que la pelirroja perdió el aliento haciendo que de esta manera se tranquilizara un poco.

El pelinegro podía escuchar la desigual y lenta respiración al otro lado de la línea, era melodía para sus oídos. No sabía el por qué, pero el sonido era demasiado encantador, sentía que podía sumergirse en ella en cualquier minuto…

"¡YOUHEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"¿Huh?" Youhei despertó de su fantasía.

"Dije que ya me voy. ¡Nos vemos!" Hanamichi colgó y corrió escaleras arriba a prepararse para irse a clases, mientras seguía murmurando sobre su estúpido mejor amigo.

Youhei por otro lado, aún sostenía el auricular mirándolo como si nunca hubiese visto uno. El tono aun continuaba sonando que la llamada había sido cortada y así termino colocando el teléfono. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno cuando recordó la respiración suave que hizo su mejor amigo hace unos minutos. "Algo interesante va a pasar." Y con esas últimas palabras Youhei se río para sus adentros.

oOoOoOo

"Colegio estúpido" Hanamichi gruñía mientras caminaba a través del corredor sin importarle las personas que la rodeaban. Algunas de las personas que poseían buenos instintos le abrían camino a la pelirroja como si tuviera alguna epidemia. Mientras otros trataban de saludarla y llamar su atención.

"Este… buenos días Mito-chan." Un chico de cabellos castaños le hablo de repente haciendo que toda la atención de la muchedumbre se centrara en él. Se inquieto un poco mientras esperaba que la pelirroja, por la cual sentía una atracción se fijara en él.

Pero Hanamichi pasó a su lado ignorándolo, y sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba y algunos de los chicos se reían de su desgracia por su obvio rechazo.

Otros chicos hicieron lo mismo, sintiendo que esta vez la hermosa pelirroja mirara en dirección a ellos y los honrara con su sonrisa. Y como la suerte del primer chico, Hanamichi pasó sin prestarle ninguna atención.

"Buenos días Mito-san."

"…"

'¿Estará Youhei aquí? ¿O tal vez tiene algún primo aquí?' La pelirroja miraba con el seño fruncido escuchando que llamaban el apellido de su amigo, pero de todas formas lo ignoro mientras entraba en el salón y se sentaba.

"Mito-san."

"Mito-san"

"MITO-SAN!"

"Psst…Sakura-chan el profesor te esta llamando."

"¿Nani? ¿Llamándome a mí?" Hanamichi se señalo ella misma mientras miraba estúpidamente a Minami.

"Sí, tú. ¿Quién más se llana Mito-san aquí?" El profesor que tenía parecido con un gorila echaba humo por sus fosas nasales. La pelirroja se encogió un poco al recordar al Gori verdadero en su colegio Shohoku.

"Mito-san es solicitada en la oficina del director, vaya ahora antes de que la mande a escribir 500 planas de su nombre en el pizarrón."

"Ah hai." Hanamichi salió rápidamente pasando a un lado del profesor y fuera del salón con una velocidad que Ryota o Maki envidiarían.

oOoOoOo

"¡QUE UN TUTOR!" Hanamichi miraba fieramente a la directora. "La TENSAI no necesita ningún tutor. Soy una GENIO." Exclamaba con seguridad tomando su postura favorita haciendo que cayera una gota de sudor por la frente de la directora.

"Como nuestro colegio es uno de los más prestigiosos en Kanagawa, queremos que todos nuestros estudiantes tengan un rango académico sobresaliente. No queremos bajar los rangos como su antiguo colegio…" la directora miro a la chica con maldad y luego estallo en una risa maniática que hizo eco por todo el pasillo. La única cosa que paso por la mente de Hanamichi: ¡MADRASTA LOCA!

La directora continuó riéndose mientras ocultaba su boca con un abanico y lo que sobresalían eran sus ojos. La pelirroja estaba tan asustada para decir algo, que solo acepto lo que la bruja había dicho, antes de que le lanzara un hechizo.

"Bien, yo sabía que lo verías de la misma forma que yo… espera aquí llamare a tu tutor"

Beep.

"Secretaria haga pasar al tutor de Mito-san."

Beep.

"Buenos Días. ¿Puedo entrar profesora?"

"Adelante Kyota-san."

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

oOoOoOo

"Nooooo…"

"Noooo…."

"Noooo…"

El grito de Hanamichi se escucho en todo el colegio haciendo que todos tuviesen una mirada confundida.

"No. Yo no quiero que el mono estúpido sea mi tutor… bah soy más talentosa que el mono salvaje." La chica estaba molesta y protestaba moviendo sus brazos en el aire. Kyota miraba como la pelirroja se ridiculizaba. El sabía que esto pasaría cuando acepto el trabajo, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba el dinero… necesitaba estar cerca de…

'Ahhhh que estoy pensado. Dinero es solo por el dinero. ¡DINERO! Dinero simplemente el dinero.' El chico movía su cabeza tratando de eliminar los pensamientos que le cruzaron la mente hace unos segundos. Vio a las dos mujeres discutir nuevamente mientras trataba de ocultar su mortificación por sus pensamientos.

'Solo por el dinero.'

oOoOoOo

"¿Kami-sama estás molesto conmigo? ¿Qué hice de malo?"

"Estas en los vestidores de hombres."

Hanamichi se sorprendió cuando Dios de repente le respondió. "NANI!"

"Estas en los vestidores de hombres."

"Claro estoy en los vestidores de hombres por yo soy un…"

"Pervertido."

Hanamichi despertó después de eso. Miró a su derecha y se sorprendió de ver al mono salvaje a su lado.

"¡MONO IDIOTA! ¿A quién llamas pervertida?"

"¡A ti! ¡Mona pelirroja!"

"¿Nani?"

"¡Mona!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a la genio?!"

Todo lo que se veía era una nube de humo, polvo mientras los dos reñían…

"¿Kyota-san?"

"¿Eh?" Los dos se congelaron al ver a una de sus compañeras frente a ellos… presenciando su pequeña riña.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Sakura-chan?" Minami sonrió perversamente mirando a la pelirroja mientras su imaginación corría libre de restricciones, por su cabeza pasaba que hacía una linda chica como Hanamichi en el vestidor de los hombres con el supuesto-estudiante-modelo-presidente Kyota-san. Solo ellos dos.

"Disculpen. Continúen. Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo."

"¿Eh?" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"No se preocupen, no le diré ni a un alma sobre esto. Oh por cierto Kyota-san, el profesor me mando a buscarte… err tal vez después de que terminen."

Kyota se sonrojo al captar la indirecta de lo que supuestamente Minami creía que estaban haciendo, al contrario de Hanamichi que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su compañera.

"Sakura-chan cuando termines, puedes cambiarte en el vestidor de las chicas, esta al frente de este." La chica le guiño el ojo y salió del vestidor dejando a un sonrojado mono salvaje y a una perdida pelirroja.

"¿Vestidor de damas? ¡KAMI-SAMA!" Los ojos de Hanamichi se agrandaron al recordar en el estado en que se encontraba, ella no debería estar allí, no en el vestidor de caballeros, debería estar en el vestidor de damas… hecho para chicas… el sexo al que ahora pertenece.

"Pervertida."

oOoOoOo

Hanamichi se arrimo tras la pared y miró cuidadosamente dentro de la temida habitación.

Miró.

"Bien no hay nadie."

La pelirroja entro silenciosamente en la habitación como si fuese una espía en Misión Imposible rezando a todos los dioses que ninguna chica entrara mientras ella estaba adentro.

Hanamichi dio un suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó que en efecto no había nadie en todo el lugar cuando vio por completo el vestidor. Tuvo suerte de que la directora la llamara y luego la dejara salir temprano para que atendiera su siguiente clase, mientras sus compañeros estaban en la clase anterior.

"Que bien llegue temprano."

Entonces los oídos de la pelirroja captaron ruidos en el pasillo… los cuales se iban acercando rápidamente. Los sonidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, haciéndose fuerte y más fuerte. Un momento, ¿es eso una risita?.

"¿Estás aquí Mito-san?."

"¿Por qué no te estas cambiado la ropa?"

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

Hanamichi miraba a la multitud de chicas que entraban al vestidor. Quería desaparecer ahí mismo, quería salir volando… volando antes…

"Miren esto… lo compre apenas ayer en una boutique, me gusta mucho el tejido." Comento una de sus compañeras, mostrando su nuevo sostén.

Sostén.

Sostén.

Blanco.

Senos.

Hanamichi casi tiene un sangramiento nasal cuando vio a su compañera la cual estaba mostrando su sostén a todas las demás. Se detuvo cuando otra empezó a enseñar el suyo y la otra y la otra...

La cara de la pelirroja se volvió de un color púrpura por la vista que le ofrecían. Los pensamientos impuros pronto fueron olvidados. Él simplemente estaba mortificado, mortificado por ver a todas sus compañeras cambiarse de ropa frente a él… en la presencia de ella.

'Haruko piensa en Haruko. Debo ser fiel. Solo en Haruko.' Hanamichi mascullaba en silencio, cerrando sus ojos, sintiéndose culpable por haber visto todos esos cuerpos hace unos segundos. 'No debo mirar… debo hacerlo por Haruko."

"Hey Mito-chan… Sakura-chan ¿no te vas a cambiar?. Apresurate. El profesor se enojara si llegamos tarde."

La pelirroja negó con su cabeza mientras mostraba un rostro de preocupación.

"Ah ya se, eres tímida… no te preocupes, aquí todas somos chicas. Vamos." Las chicas caminaron hacia la pelirroja que trataba de huir hasta que la arrinconaron e inmediatamente le quitaron la ropa, literalmente.

"Guau tus piernas tienen una buena forma… waaaaaaaaa te envidio. Estoy empezando a sospechar que de verdad eres una modelo."

"Sí. Y mira, sus senos también son grandes. Ven mucho más grandes que los míos."

"Y tu cintura es tan pequeña, y eres tan alta… que envidia."

"Guau Sakura-chan eres sexy."

oOoOoOo

Youhei miró a su mejor amigo con entretenimiento mientras la pelirroja les contaba animadamente la desastrosa historia, mientras los tres chiflados tenían una hemorragia nasal, envidiosos por la fortuna de su amigo.

"Hana-chan, ¿podrías… podrías tomar fotos de tus compañeras mientras se cambian?" chillaron los tres suplicando al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Youhei se encogiera de la pena 'Pervertidos'.

Hanamichi les dio cabezazos a los tres dejándolos en el piso del centro comercial.

"Baka. Yo soy fiel a Haruko-san, prometi que nunca miraría a otra chica. Entendieron PERVERTIDOS."

El moreno no hizo más que sonreír ante las palabras de Hanamichi. 'inocencia… pura inocencia.'

"Epa levantense. No ¿Y que me iban a invitar?."

"Disculpen." De la nada un dedo toco el hombro de Youhei, haciendo que este mirara para quedar en shock al ver de quien se trataba…

"¿Eh?"

"Mito-san, solo quería preguntar… ¿DONDE ESTA ESE BAKA DE SAKURAGI?!" Akagi rugió haciendo que todos en el centro comercial se congelaran en el sitio en el que se encontraban.

En realidad no era su día de suerte… supuestamente estaban evitando a toda costa cualquier integrante del club de básquetbol durante los últimos días, para no revelar la desaparición de su amigo. Tuvieron éxito en el colegio, esquivando cada vez que Mitsui o Miyagi los perseguían… escalando paredes, escondiéndose en el vestidor de chicas, saltando por la ventana… podían incluso jugar a los espías en todo el sentido de la palabra y todo eso, solo para esconderse del club. Pero al parecer la cacería ha terminado…

"¿NANI? ¿GORI, A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO BAKA?" Hanamichi gritó de la nada haciendo que todo el ejército se golpeara la frente por esa gran estupidez. '… ella solo tenía que volar su disfraz.'

"¿Eh?"

Mirada fija.

Mirada fija.

Mirada fija.

"Discúlpeme señorita, ¿pero creo que no he tenido el gusto de conocerla, o si?"

"Baka Gori!"

'Que bueno, Akagi no reconoció a Hanamichi' así que Youhei paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hanamichi para evitar que cometiera otro error. "Esta es la prima de Sakuragi, Sakura Sakuragi."

"Hey baka Youhei ¿qué estás diciendo?" la pelirroja le murmuro a su amigo, mientras Youhei se inquietaba frente al gorila. "Baka, solo sigueme la corriente, o quieres que el Gori adivine quien eres realmente?"

La chica se calmó y miraba al ahora confundido capitán de Shohoku.

"Hola, es un placer conocerte. Soy la prima del Tensai." Hanamichi sonrío de repente ofreciendo su mano para el apretón de manos. El moreno dio un gran suspiro de alivio por la actitud de su amigo.

"Sakura-san, es un placer." Con esto el Gori sostuvo la mano frente a él y…

beso.

'Oh por DIOS, ¡el Gori acaba de besar la mano de Hana-chan!'

**:Tsuzuku:**

**§ Líneas fuera de contexto §**

**LateSleeper: **-baila alrededor- Te lo mereces Baka kitsune por golpearme en la cara con una pelota. NYAHAHAHA! Así que mejor no me molestes nuevamente.

**Rukawa:** -agarra a LateSleeper por el cuello- ¿Por qué dejaste que el Gori besara la mano de mi torpe? –Batuquea a LateSleeper de izquierda a derecha por todo el aire-

**LateSleeper:** -ahogándose cambiando a color púrpura- Hana-chan…

**Hanamichi: **AAHHH kitsune! Baja a la autora-chan… por favor...—poniendo ojos de perritos-

**Rukawa:** -mira fijamente a un suplicante Hana-chan, luego a LateSleeper y nuevamente a Hanamichi y a LateSleeper, deja caer a la autora sin ninguna pena-

**LateSleeper: **-respira profundamente- Hana-chan viniste a rescatarme… yo no sabía que también me amabas

**Hanamichi:** ¿eh? –se rasca la cabeza- en realidad, no quiero que te molestes y me emparejes con el Gori.

**LateSleeper:** -gota de sudor- y yo que pensaba que te importaba… sabía que no podía ser cierto –murmura-

**LateSleeper:** -se ahoga nuevamente-

**Rukawa:** Lemon!

**LateSleeper: **¡déjame ir! –se escapa del agarre de Rukawa- jejeje.. te dije que no me molestaras nuevamente… -comienza a tipear- FUKUDA X HANAMICHI X OUSUMI X HANAMICHI X HIKOICHI X HANAMICHI X AKAGI FIC CON VIOLACIÓN! NYAHAHAHAHA. Y luego Sendoh y Mitsui lo salvaran!

**Hanamichi:** -palidece-

**Rukawa:** -palidece-

**LateSleeper:** Nyahaha!

**Rukawa:** ¿como te atreves? –Corre tras LateSleeper-

**Hanamichi:** para Rukawa para! Puede ser que la molestes más… y yo no quiero que me violen… sniff

**Rukawa:** -mira a Hanamichi, mira LateSleeper- ves lo que has hecho.

**LateSleeper:** -mira culpablemente- este… yo solo… un momento, me estas culpando a mi?? –lo mira fijamente-

**Rukawa:** tengo una, vamos do'aho. –Carga a un sonrojado Hanamichi hacia la habitación-

**LateSleeper:** whaaaaaaaaaa! Espera!

**Rukawa:** -pasa el seguro-

**LateSleeper:** waaa…. Abre la puerta, ¡dejame entrar! No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Hana-chan, tu sucio kitsune! –golpea la puerta con ambos puños-

Fuertes gemidos se podían escuchar, y se iban haciendo más fuertes

**LateSleeper:** Waaaaaaaaa Hana-chan… OK, OK, haré lo que sea, solo no toques a Hana-chan.

**Rukawa:** -gritando desde adentro- Aparece en el proximo episodio.

**LateSleeper:** HAI! HAI!

**Rukawa:** -fuertes gemidos y quejidos- de verdad? Diablos Hana no te muevas o… ummm

**LateSleeper:** -hemorragia nasal- WAAAAAAAAAAAA! DE VERDAD! LO HARE, LO HARE!

**Rukawa:** se… segura?

**LateSleeper:** HAI! HAI!

**Rukawa:** -abre la puerta y sale de la habitación con la ropa tal cual entro, intactas, sin arrugas-

**LateSleeper:** WAAAAAAAA ME ENGAÑASTE!

**Rukawa:** -sonríe-

**LateSleeper:** -suena los dedos con fastidio- Y yo que pensé que lo harías de verdad... -suspira guardando la cámara de video dentro de la caja-

**Rukawa:** -levanta la ceja- quieres que lo haga de verdad –regresa a la habitación-

**LateSleeper:** Waaaaaaaaaaaa NO!


End file.
